A Castiel Christmas
by Ocean Hymn
Summary: Sammy is gone and Dean just can't spend Christmas alone. Warning smut. Will be making more when next Christmas comes around, I know I'm late posting this. The title refers to A Charlie Brown Christmas


** .:**

It was three days before Christmas, Dean's first one alone, the first one without Sammy. Though Dean is used to not having a major spectacular Christmas he was always able to spend it with Sammy. Ever since Sam, Zeke, or Gadriel (Dean's still not sure what's going on with that) left the bunker he felt alone, not like any other time before this because now he doesn't even know where to begin to get his brother back, he's lost him so many times he doesn't know what to do next.

He wants so badly to call someone up and just invite them over. His first thought was Cas but he really doesn't know how he can invite him over without praying, he really doesn't want to risk being broadcasted on angel radio so he called up Jody Mills to see if she can talk. She's always been such a mother to him, so even talking to her will make him feel better.

With each ring Dean counts as they go by. One. Two. Three. Each ring makes his stomach drop, scared that she doesn't pick up. Halfway through the third ring a concerned voice answered the phone.

"What's up Dean? Are you guys all right?" Jody questioned.

"Nothing really, and we're doing good, mostly." Dean said his throat clenching, but as terrified ah is he tries to sound strong, stronger than he actually is.

"Why? What happened Dean? Don't tell me one of you boys went and got yourselves hurt again, it was just a week or tw-" She started much more concerned and somewhat angered.

"Well long story short, Sammy isn't here right now, and I was wondering if you could come and celebrate Christmas."

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry, I hope you're all right."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean said not even sure of the real answer himself "But what about Christmas?"

"You boys never been the Christmas type." She said with a little bit of sorrow in her voice.

"I know, I know but can you just get to the answer please?" He said very quickly, somewhat irritated.

"Okay, sorry, but I'm swamped at the moment so when did you plan on having me?"

"Whenever, I just… I just..." He was afraid to answer the question as if admitting he was lonely would make it real, though it was, it was very real.

"You just what Dean? You know what, nevermind, I'll be there if I can make it."

"Thanks Jody. Seriously though, thank you, it means a lot."

"Okay Dean and before I go, please be careful."

"Okay Jody, goodbye"

He called up Sonny to see if he could help out at the boys home but Sonny said not to because the weather was terrible there and he didn't want Dean to risk it. Dean's last hope was Charlie, but even through all of his Men of Letters books he couldn't find a way to contact her if he opened up the gate so he would just try and hope that she would show up. When all was lost there was a ring on the phone. Dean was not hesitant in answering it, when he picked up there was a familiar voice on the phone.

"Hey Cas, what's up?"

** 1 (SMUT).:**

"Hello Dean, I have an issue."

"What is it, something angel, something demon, something completely different?"

"I guess you could say different."

"So what, monster, spirit."

"It's nothing like that it's- Dean I've been hearing about Christmas a lot but what do I do to celebrate it, they keep telling me it was the day Jesus was born but I'm pretty sure that is not true, I remember that day."

"How about you come to the bunker and help me set up? I'll show you how we do it." Dean says excitedly.

"That would be great Dean, I'll be there as soon as I can." Castiel hung up the phone.

Cas was all that Dean needed for Christmas, the only thing he needed to finally be happy for a while. Though Dean did want to set up for Christmas, he knew none of that was going to happen tonight, Dean was never productive when Cas was around, Dean always dealt with his cravings as they appeared, Cas was always one of them.

It was only an hour or two before Cas came, Dean made sure there was beer and protection, _you never know right? _was always his motto. He put on a Santa hat and turned on a radio station, not a Christmas one, he never liked Christmas music, his forte was always in the rock and roll genre.

There was a knock on the door, Dean opened knowing exactly who it was, Castiel stood in front of him in a dirty and tattered suit

"Whats with the clothes Cas?" Dean said as he brought Cas inside throwing him a beer.

"Well I spent all of my money on it and had none left to wash it," Cas said as he put down the beer "Also where's Sam, and what about Kevin."

"Long sad story that I'm not in the mood to talk about, I'm just glad that you're here. Come on I'll wash your suit for you." He had Cas strip down, at first Cas was reluctant to do it, but he knew Dean wouldn't mind, they've been through a lot together, seeing each other naked wasn't anything new.

Dean told Cas to take a shower while he washed the suit. Dean resisted every urge to take a shower with Cas, he always believed a lot of the fun was in taking off the clothes. Dean gave Cas one of his old suits, Dean loved Cas in a suit.

"So this is what you want me to wear?" Cas said as he stepped out of the shower in a tight fitting suit.

Dean looked up and down Cas, he gulped, he was speechless, he had to go and sit down so Cas didn't see how excited Dean was.

"Yeah Cas, looks great." Dean gets up and heads towards his room, he stops in the doorway of the main room. "Hey Cas, can you come with me to my room, there is something that I need to show you before we begin decorating." Cas followed kind of confused, he wasn't the fastest thinker, he took things too literally most of the time.

Right when they got to his room Dean hurriedly pulled Cas into his room. Dean pulled Cas in for a very warm passionate kiss, Dean wanted this so bad. Cas was surprised but went along with this. Mainly because his last time was that night with "April" (though it didn't mean a lot) he craved more. Deans hands roamed Cas' body grabbing and pulling, grinding and holding. Dean took of the jacket Cas was wearing as they moved to the bed. They were still kissing, Dean barely wanted to come up for air.

He leaned over and nibbled Cas' ear and whispered "Are you good Cas, I know it's much b-" Cas silenced him with a kiss.

Dean unbuttoned Cas' buttons and started not only roaming his body with his hands but his mouth as well. He got Cas to take of his shirt, while he did so did Dean. Dean went back up to kiss Cas once more, he rubbed Cas' groin to make sure he wasn't going to be disappointed. he kept getting lower and unbuckled Cas' pants he pulled them down along with his boxers, his cock sprang up, excited to see Dean. Dean started kissing at the shaft and licked up, he teased a little by putting only the head in his mouth, which made Cas moan and squirm. Dean Finally put the whole thing in his mouth bobbing his head up and down Cas pulled off the santa hat and grabbed Dean's hair. Dean knew this meant to take more, so he deepthroated, he gagged but it was still worth Cas moaning out his name.

"Oh Dean, I'm gonna cum!" Moaned Cas.

As if without any warning Deans mouth was filled with the salty secretion. Dean got up to make out with Cas letting him taste the semen. Cas unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs, reached for his cock, grabbing and pumping it. Dean moved Cas into doggy style and opened his top dresser drawer. He pulled out the lube and put a little on his fingers and started working them into Cas' ass 1 by 1 until he got in four of them. He moved his cock into place and made sure to get enough lube on both so that it fit in well.

"Are you ready? It's been a while."

"Just do it, I crave it, please!"

Those were all the words he needed for Dean to start. He started of slow, only doing a little at a time very slowly so that he doesn't hurt Cas.

"Come on Dean, I know you can do better than that."

Dean sped up thrusting harder each time, with each one more intense. Dean made Cas groan, loud enough to wake the neighbors (if they had any). In and out, though extremely dirty, it was intimate. Dean and Cas moved together. With each of Deans thrusts, Cas knew when they would be and moved back on his cock. He craved this, it was what he needed. they moved so that Dean stood at the end of the bed and draped Cas' legs over his shoulders as he lied on his back. Each thrust made them hotter and harder Dean finally hitting Cas' prostate which made him climax again onto his stomach, it always worked, Dean reached down to lap up the cum, he loved the taste of it, he went back to fucking Cas.

"Oh Cas, I'm almost there." Dean pulled out and Cas sat up so that Dean could come into his mouth, Dean tried to jerk out every last drop. When Dean finished, Cas swallowed, he always swallowed.

They both laid down on the bed, Cas staring at the ceiling and Dean facing Cas. Dean was always scared to look at the ceiling.

"Well that was, whew, that was what I needed." Cas said as he turned his face to Dean as they smiled and chuckled.

"Well, I'll always be here if you need it." Dean says as he leans towards Cas for a small soft kiss. "We should get some rest, I know you got your grace back but sleep just feels good."

"I know, I had to do it. I bet this bed will make everything better."

"Yeah, goodnight Cas." Dean says as he leaned over and flicked off the lamp. They pulled the blanket up and Cas put his arm over Dean, there was never one top.

'_Though tonight was fun,' _thought Dean '_tomorrow will be something better.' _He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

** 2.:**

It was a bright early christmas eve morning, the chill in the air nipped at Dean's nose. He was surprised to wake up without Cas at his side, but when he leaned up and looked around he could see that Cas cleaned the place up, not only because of the night before but because the bunker got really messy when Sammy left, he was always the maid of the house. Dean got up threw on his robe which hung on the back of the door.

When he stepped out into the main room, everything was clean, all he could do was mouth the word _wow. _A faint 'Sympathy For The Devil played in the background'.He heard rushing water coming from the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he saw Cas there washing the dishes, he stood there in some of Dean's pajama pants with the Dark Side of the Moon pattern on them and one of Sam's big t-shirts. Dean walked up behind Cas and put his hands in Cas's pockets pulling him closer, Cas blushed, smirked, and snuggled into Dean who had moved his hands so they wrapped around Cas. Dean Kissed Cas' neck.

"Morning angel face." Dean said, knowing it always bothered Cas because Dean knew Cas was an angel and he always found it redundant to say it.

"Hey there pudding pie, I hope it's okay that I borrowed your clothes." He said smirking.

"You know it's apple, apple is my favorite. And it's fine Cas, Are you ready, today we'll do everything Christmas."

"That's what we planned yesterday and as you can see, our plans fell through."

"Well you know that I always serve my cravings and you know you're always one of them." Dean says. He started to kiss Cas' neck and started to rub his groin hoping for more sugar like that of last night. Cas fell into it almost high off of Dean's kisses. He finally catches himself.

"No, Dean, stop."

"Fine, but you'll be making up for this soon." Dean says backing off and jumping to sit on the island in the middle of the kitchen and popping a peanut into his mouth. "_Pleased to meet you hope you catch my name" _Dean sang to break the silence. Cas chuckled a small chuckle that always made Dean's heart melt. "It's not funny," he said laughing, he couldn't be embarrassed when Cas made that smirk, and that chuckle, with that messy hair, and the stubble that could always tickle Dean's face "It's not funny".

"Okay finally, I'm done, now what's the first step." He said turning off the sink and drying his hands, he turned around so he was facing Dean and leaned on the counter.

"First up is the tree, I was always told that a real tree was the way to go so how about we get one from outside, I'll go get a saw you go get us some coats." Dean said as he went off to his room. He took off his robe when he got to his room and threw on some jeans and picked up a shirt on the ground, sniffed it, shrugged, and put it on. He went into the bathroom checked himself out in the mirror, gave himself a little pep talk and fixed his hair.

He came back out into the main room with a two man cross cut saw. Cas was wearing Dean's coat and had Sam's in his hand, he had Dean's boot's on as well. "I hope you don't mind me wearing your jacket, I wasn't very prepared, and I'm afraid Sam's just won't fit me." Cas said.

"No, really it's fine Cas." Dean always kind of liked when Cas wore his clothes, they were always a little big. He didn't know why but it made Cas look cute. "Umm, we should get going." Dean said blushing and realizing that he was just staring at Cas for a few minutes.

He Opened the door and followed Cas outside. Cas kept on walking for a while before Dean finally stopped him. "How about this one, we're gonna have to carry it back anyway."

"Okay, I was waiting for you to stop us." They both got to the sides of the tree and started cutting until Dean finally told them to stop.

"TIIIIMMMBEEEEEEERRR!" Dean yelled as it fell to the ground. Cas smirked.

Dean walked over and sat on the tree stump, Cas followed. Cas lied down and put his head on Dean's lap Dean lied back with his hands behind his head. Cas moved so that his head was on Dean's chest. Their cheeks were rosey, and their breathing was heavy, the snow was light so Dean wasn't worried. Their breathing synchronized and Cas listened to every pump of Dean's heart, he closed his eyes and just listened. The sound was beautiful, it was something that reminded him of his father, that his father created this man, the man he would eventually fall in love with, the man that he is inside of as well. He listened to it because it reminded him that he was still alive, still breathing. Cas found Dean not only beautiful on the inside, or on the outside but in every way. He loved the way Dean lived. He loved the way Dean cried, felt pain, felt fear. But most of all he loved the way he loved. Cas listened to Dean's heart as he drifted off to sleep, the best sleep he's had and ever will have.


End file.
